


Маленькая чайная ложечка

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Gen, Sillyfic, Standalone, глупый фик, отдельный фик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Написалось одномоментно экспромтом под впечатлением этой истории из Интернета:https://zadolba.li/story/25433





	Маленькая чайная ложечка

Джереми опёрся локтями о стол и мрачно посмотрел на чайную ложечку, торчавшую в изящной чашечке с какао, которую только что поставил перед ним Блад.  
      - Ты опять не вынул эту чайную ложечку, - недовольно сказал он. - А если я когда-нибудь глазом на неё наткнусь? А ещё друг называется...  
      Блад, высокомерно выпрямившись, шевельнул ноздрями.  
      - Как ты знаешь, Джереми, капризы и недовольство лучше оставить на суше, - сказал он. - Я не одна из твоих чудесных тётушек и не намерен всё это терпеть. Здесь это попросту опасно. Если нас по чьей-нибудь глупости захватят в плен, как это уже было в истории с небезызвестным восстанием герцога Монмута...  
      Джереми откинулся на стену, сложил руки на груди и закинул ногу на ногу.  
      - Если в этом плену кто-то опять выслужится по своей хитрости, - с лёгким вызовом заметил он, - а другим опять достанутся все палки, то этому кому-то и переживать нечего...  
      - Если после этих палок кто-то опять будет, как барышня, валяться три месяца, обрекая всю команду на лишнюю работу и риск... - не повышая голос, продолжал Блад.  
      - Чо блин!!! - вспылил отважный штурман. - Ты же знаешь, что меня тогда мухи покусали, а то бы я сразу встал!!  
      Блад хотел ещё что-то сказать, но тут вмешался Волверстон.  
      Старый морской волк подошёл, молча вынул чайную ложечку из чашки Джереми и положил её на стол рядом с чашкой.  
      Уж он-то, Волверстон, отлично знал, как прекратить любые капризы.


End file.
